Here's to the Fall
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Post Ep VII: Rey and Finn are captured by the First Order and trapped on an unknown planet where the true horrors of Supreme leader Snoke are revealed. While Poe desperately searches for them, Rey's greatest enemy may be their only real chance of escape, but Storm Troopers aren't the only ones being brainwashed. Can Rey reach Ben Solo before it's too late? Reylo and Stormpilot


**Author's Note:** This will be a multi-chapter fic that really only has the basic premise figured out and a few scenes planned in full detail so a lot of this story may end up changing as it develops. If you dislike either Reylo or Stormpilot turn back now as the story will feature both. You will notice that I have this story categorized as suspense first, _then_ romance, that will be because neither ships will be happening within the first few chapters. I hope you enjoy

 **Warning:** This first chapter is relatively tame, but later chapters will depict scenes of torture, body horror, and brainwashing (not to Rey, calm your tits Antis), and other disturbing aspects, if you cannot handle that, please do yourself a favor and find something more up your ally. If you can, proceed

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or it's characters, this fanfiction non-profit and for entertainment only.

Here's to the Fall

For a while things were all black around her, except for a few sudden flashes of a painful whiteness. There was an awful high pitched ringing that Rey couldn't even tell was just in her head or not. Images flashed through her head, a few faces she recognized but couldn't immediately remember the names, a flux of whispers plagued her psyche.

" _Beware of Snoke-"_

" _-I don't want to loose you too-"_

" _Rey!"_

" _-don't give up on him."_

" _There will always be light."_

" _REY!"_

She awoke with a pained gasp and tried to sit up, but the brightness of the room hurt her eyes so much it made her shut them again. Only then did she recognize the pounding in her head was more than just the light. Rey's finger's touched her head, feeling to be sure, and sure enough, she felt a bandage and a bump. A head injury.

 _Perfect_.

With a groan, Rey tried to open her eyes again. It took some time to adjust, but finally she could look around without tears stinging her eyes, though the act of doing so made her head spin. The young Jedi had no idea where she was. The room was pure white, like a medical ward, but everything else suggested these were living quarters of some kind.

There was a table, a shelf, and she was even laying in a bed that was so soft Rey was almost certain she had to be dreaming. She took a deep breath and her nose was assaulted by the absolute cleanness of the air. Everything about the room was perfectly pristine and comfortable.

Something about it was very wrong.

How had she gotten there? Rey tried to think back, but only got a headache and a few blinks of imagery for her efforts. There was some kind of battle, that much she was sure of, and _someone_ , had struck her upside the head, and _someone_ had brought her here. Who or why she couldn't be sure.

The fact that she had no restraints suggested that she was not a prisoner, but as far as she knew the resistance did not have a facility like this so suspicion tinged at her spine. Rey took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. The Force would guide her, and if Master Luke was nearby she would be able to sense him.

Another breath…In…and Out.

She felt a shift in the Force around her, a familiar presence that was drawing closer. But it did not belong to Master Luke. A sickening feeling entered her gut as the door opened, and the man who's presence she recognized entered. His helmet was off, held under his arm like he'd taken it off just for her.

"Kylo Ren." She greeted between her teeth, bile burned in the back of her throat that had nothing to do with her distaste for the man.

Master Luke's face flashed before her eyes, " _You can't blame Ben, Rey. There was more we all could have done, for him, but in the end, it was all Snoke._ "

Who was Snoke? She tried to remember what the old Jedi Master had said regarding that name, as Ren drew closer, but drew a total blank. Her eyes narrowed as he approached and stood by her bedside. She may not be restrained, but Rey also realized quickly that she was unarmed as well. The Lightsaber hanging at Ren's side did not go without notice.

Ren did not react to her scrutiny."How is your head?" He asked,"Do you feel dizzy at all, or have a headache? Any memory loss?"

Rey bit her lip, she was feeling all of that and more, but didn't appreciate his concern, even when he repeated the questioning."Iff you'r s-sso c-concernn-ed with-my heead, why dooon't you peeeek arround iin it." Her words were so slurred Rey had a little trouble being sure she had spoken correctly.

Which, in and of itself, was answer enough for Ren. To his credit, he did not seem interested in using his mind probing ability to confirm any further details about her well being."A concussion. I suspected as much, KJ-909 will receive appropriate disciplinary action for his over enthusiasm, and I will send for a doctor to attend to you while you recover."

Rey was forced to lay back down, not by Ren, though she continued to glare at him, but by her own fatigue."Doc..tor?" She asked, the whole situation was _beyond_ suspicious, but her head throbbed with more than just a headache, as if warning,"Why do I need a doctor?" She took a little pride in how she managed not to slur this time.

Ren's eyes locked onto her, looking soulless as he robotically replied,"I pleaded a special request for you to Supreme Leader Snoke he has graciously agreed, issuing an order for you to be taken alive." He gestured to her, and the room around them,"Until you are well, I'm afraid, you _will_ be confined to quarters, but after you will have free reign of this facility and may go as you please."

Rey eyed the door, sensing a 'but' coming her way. Ren continued "Be warned, security has been specially modified to make sure no one leaves this base unless authorized, and even if you manage to leave there are no ships to escape on, only a supply cruiser that arrives every six months to restock. It is much safer to remain here."

"Why?" Rey felt like a child, always asking why, but never getting a satisfying answer.

"This planet is used as a private facility by the First Order deep science division granted to us by the Supreme Leader. It will not be listed on any star charts or historical records. Our work here will shape the future of the republic." Ugh, he drawled on and on, about where they were and how no one would ever find them.

Something about the way he spoke struck Rey as odd, and she gripped her bedsheets as Ren finished. He sounded so…robotic, like he was reading from a script or repeating a phrase that had been programmed into him. The implications made her shiver.

"Get some rest, a doctor will be assigned to you shortly." He said, turning away from her, "The Supreme Leader has equipped this facility with the latest in medical droid technology, for optimum treatment. I don't anticipate you being bedridden for more than a few hours. After than you may explore a bit."

Rey was almost afraid to ask, but she had to know before Ren left the room. "Why do you care that I have the best medical treatment?"

The black clad figure paused in the doorway, and seemed as hesitant to answer as she was to ask. He turned to face her and it was the emptiness in his his eyes, more than the tremor in the Force, that unnerved her. "Because the Supreme Leader wants you healthy before testing begins" He answered, and vanished behind the door, but Rey could still feel his presence as if he never left the room.

Rey struggled to sit up again, but the act was nauseating and almost made her vomit. No, she wasn't going to let this happen! Her head spun, she was in no condition to be trying to escape a simple stone maze, let alone a base with the sophisticated security and isolation Ren had described.

It had to be a bluff, meant to scare her into staying! She wasn't going to fall for it. Rey managed to get to her feet, but after two steps she was already on her knees vomiting. She couldn't give up! The young Jedi in training got to her feet again and stumbled forward. She needed to get out of here, find a ship, and escape back to the Resistance, or at least a civilized system.

If she could just contact Master Luke…!

Rey's vision swam and it became difficult to breathe. She clutched at the wall, flailing frantically at the controls to the door for a moment before sliding to the floor. Black dotted her vision, but before she passed out entirely she saw a figure in front of her…no, _two_ figures…

Their faces were blurry and she couldn't make them out, but one was a tall shadowy man dressed in black. Kylo Ren? No, Ren intimidated and entranced her, but this figure in front of her simply filled her with dread. The other figure was a boy, something about him struck her as familiar but she coudn't put her finger on what. Voices reached her slowly, but she couldn't make out most of it, only the words " _I can show you the true power of the Dark Side."_ made it to her ears.

Then everything went black once more…


End file.
